Nidril
Nidril was one of the Vanyar and one of the first Elves to awaken in Cuivenen. Unique among the Vanyar, she had black hair instead of golden-blonde, but she was still respected among all three kindreds of Elves. She had a son and daughter named Vidril and Giniriel respectively, and was the lover of the Maia known as Mallien, brother to Melian. Early life Nidril was one of the first Elves to awaken in Cuivenen, making her one of the oldest of the Eldar to have ever lived. She was present when Orome rode to Cuivenen, requesting that the Elves travel to Valinor. She went with the Vanyar, who she was of, leaving behind the Avari. Nidril met Mallien, a Maiar of Irmo, better known as Lorien. Nidril became pregant and have birth to her first child, a boy named Vidril in the land we now know as Rhun. Mallien accompanied Nidril along the route, but refused to make himself known to Vidril for reasons he never understood. Despite this, Nidril still loved Mallien and Vidril both, and the trio reached Valinor as some of the first. Life in Valinor Nidril spent a lot of time with her son in Valinor, becoming a devotee of Varda and Manwe. Vidril himself often went to the visit the Eagles of Manwe, befriending Thorondor, their Lord. For many years, they lived a blissful life in the light of the Two Trees, but that bliss ended when Morgoth destroyed the Trees and stole the Silmarils of Feanor, killing Finwe, the High King of the Noldor as well. While Nidril wept, however, Vidril found himself wanting to return to Middle-earth, a land that he had loved as a child. Sneaking away from his mother as she slept, she later met with the House of Fingolfin at Tuna and travelled north with them, taking on the name Mageth. Nidril awoke to find Vidril gone. Realizing that the Noldor had also gone the same night, she deduced that he had blended in with them in order to see Middle-earth once more. Due to her devotion to Varda and her love of Valinor, she did not follow her son to Middle-earth, instead becoming much closer to Mallien and becoming filled with grief. Despite this, she still remained healthy and often tended to the Gardens of Lorien, just like Mallien did. Returning to Middle-earth and Giniriel When the War of Wrath started and Earendil called on the Valar to save Middle-earth, Manwe responded, sending over the Maiar and the Vanyar to go to war. In this great expedition, Nidril and Mallien both travelled with the Vanyar, as Nidril was one of the Vanyar herself and both were skilled healers. However, when the War ended and Morgoth was finally defeated, Nidril found that she could not go back to Valinor, as she now had a chance to find Vidril amid the ruin of Beleriand. For years after she searched, as did Mallien, across Beleriand, but she was forced to give up her search when Beleriand finally collapsed into the Sea. Nidril travelled with Mallien to Emyn Vorn, a seclusive forest near Harlindon. They lived there for many years, completely oblivious to the fact that Mageth was in fact in Lindon. As the centuries went on, Nidril became more seclusive and finally accepted that Mageth was most likely dead, despite the fact that he was very much alive. A few decades before the War of the Ring started, Nidril became pregnant again, this time with a girl who she called Giniriel. After Giniriel's birth, Mallien decided to go back to Valinor to tend to the Gardens of Lorien once more, leaving Nidril to care for Giniriel. However, twenty years later, Nidril's life would change dramatically. Nidril and Giniriel were travelling on the Great South Road when one of the Nazgul passed. Giniriel was unharmed, but Nidril started to suffer from the Black Breath, a mysterious ailment that is able to pass onto even the Eldar. Giniriel was forced to care for her mother for years, her healing keeping her alive for much longer than any other healer could. However, Nidril eventually succumbed within the forests of Emyn Vorn. Giniriel buried her, before becoming a traveller. It was during her travels that she would later meet her brother, Mageth, and she would discover that both she and Mageth were half-Maia as well as half-Vanyar, making them some of the most powerful Eldar still alive. Personality and characteristics Nidril was, like many Elves, incredibly joyful but also peaceful during their awakening. Along the Journey, she grew to love both Mallien and Vidril, and her love with Mallien blossomed during their time in Valinor. However, when the Trees died and Vidril left Valinor, Nidril became grief-stricken, her devotion to Varda being the only thing that kept her going. Despite her grief, she remained loyal to Mallien and he was loyal to her in return, their relationship still strong. Nidril was thought to be one of the most beautiful of the Children of Illuvatar. While she was not the most beautiful Elf to ever live (as Luthein Tinuviel held that title) she was the most beautiful of the Elves who awoke in Cuivenen. This beauty passed onto her daughter Giniriel, and partly onto Vidril, who was thought to be quite handsome. Both children shared similar features to their mother, including her dark hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Both also had her healing skill, although some of the healing came instead from Mallien, their father. Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Vanyar Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists